Family
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: The story between Link and Navi may seem a simple coincidence of companionship, but is there really more to the two of them? This one chapter story enlightens a possible situation. Slight NaviXLink, OneShot.


**Family.**

_Hello everyone, glad to meet you all. This is my first story, so I hope you like it =D. This one focuses on Link and Navi's relationship, as I believe that there is a little more to those two then people would believe. As to when the story is set, it is when Link first pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you review!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_

:-:-:

The golden sun began to rise from beyond the Hyrulean landscape, cutting the crisp, frigid air of the night akin to a knife through butter.

The light flooded the barren field of Hyrule, illuminating the enclosing walls of Lon Lon Ranch, as a rooster marked the start of a fresh, new day.

Using his time to gather information as to where to head next, Link had returned to what was once thought to be his birthplace, the Kokiri Forest.

Having witnessed a short yet perilous seven years flash by without a moment's notice from him, Link walked to the site of which his proverbial 'father' once stood.

As much of a statement to him as a stab through the heart, the dull, dry bark of the once Great Deku Tree stood much like a statue, with a cold, icy glare into the nothingness which was now it's soul.

Just seeing the tall figure reduced to such a miserable sight was enough to cause an eruption on emotion from deep within Link. He stood, almost immobile, running through the many thoughts of his latent childhood.

Remembering how he came to be there, however, was non existent. He had no idea, nor any way, of finding out this information. He clenched his fist, closing his eyes to hold in the thoughts of mystery.

"…Are you okay, Link?" A high pitched, yet quiet voice spoke. This was Navi, the loyal and friendly guardian fairy he had been with since he was little. She flew around from the back of him, sensing something amiss.

Link, noticing her appearance, merely expressed a slight smile, yet this only helped to further worry Navi.

"You can always talk to me if you want to, Link," she asked, although she had never even once heard his voice before in the form of a sentence. "I'll always be here for you."

Upon hearing this, he lifted his gaze from the floor to her, but nothing more. He subtly turned, before walking back through the passage to the main forest. Navi sighed before following suit.

The local shop clerk smiled to Link as he entered the door. Checking his equipment, he noticed that his quiver was quite empty.

"What can I get for you…?" The clerk asked, a little uncomfortable in the presence of an adult.

Struggling to reach his wallet, Link stood, ruffling through the string which kept it so tightly to his belt. After a few minutes of discomfort, he pointed at the arrows on the shelf behind the clerk.

"Huh?" Retorted the clerk, as he had no idea what Link was trying to imply. Navi, spotting his hand, answered for him.

"Just some arrows, please," she asked, before seeing the clerk gasp.

"Wait a minute…I recognise that voice…" he thought, as he reached up to grab the arrows. Walking back to the counter, he was deep in thought. He spoke a moment later. "That'll be 30 rupees, please."

Handing the exact amount to him, Link then gave a friendly smile before leaving. The clerk, a little star struck, gently waved him out, before mumbling the word, "Navi…"

Walking over the large steps jutting out of the water, he placed the arrows in his quiver, before spotting Milo near the entrance to the pasture of the Great Deku Tree. He seemed to be his usual self, ordering every other Kokiri around as if he had assumed the role of the Great Deku Tree himself.

Recapturing the moment from which he himself first visited the Deku Tree, Link couldn't help but grin. Navi, steadily getting annoyed by his silence, then suddenly flew in front of him, a little angry. She had never actually let his perpetual silence get to him before.

"Link! What is the matter with you? Won't you say something? Anything?" She yelled, catching the attention of several other Kokiri in the process. They began staring, yet Link did not seem to be affected in the slightest. He continued his silent posture, before walking around her.

Not knowing what to do or say, Navi just followed him, a little worried about his condition. What if there was some secret that was keeping him from himself? Whatever it was, he was having an extremely hard time of letting it go.

Upon reaching the expanse of land by the Know-It-All Brother's hut, a shrill scream pierced the air around the whole village. Link, taken back, rushed towards the direction of the Lost Woods without a moment's thought.

"Hurry Link, they could be in danger!" Shouted Navi, as Link struggled to pull himself up the vines leading to the entrance. Unsheathing his sword and shield as he climbed atop them, he boldly entered the dark, hollow tree trunk which was the entrance.

Instantly, another scream ripped through the atmosphere, causing Link to grow more unsteady. On the other hand, it did give him a better chance of finding the person as he followed the left most trunk. There sat a young Kokiri girl in the distance, with a rather large, imposing figure slowly approaching her.

"There she is!" Navi screamed, as Link rushed forward. The large figure resembled a Wolfos, but from the looks of the one in front of him, it seemed to be a rather mutant variation, extremely large in stature and with long, sharp claws aligning its paws.

Not hesitating for a second, Link executed a horizontal slash, which was easily repelled by its skin. Never speculating that this could happen, Link let out a gasp as the recoil shot up his arm. The large brute slowly turned to face the rather shocked hero.

With a mighty roar, the Wolfos lunged for him. The little girl noticed this, and ran out of the area, crying as she made her escape. She stopped at the trunk, wanting to see what would become of her hero with a tear in her eye.

"Link!? Are you okay?" Navi shouted, seeing the strain present on his face. He was struggling to lift the beast off of his own body, as his face had trickles of saliva falling on it from the creature's oversized jaws.

Letting loose a shrill cry, the Wolfos freed one of its own arms from Links, and swiped him in the torso. He screamed in agony, as the sharp, razor like claws dug easily into his body by at least a quarter of an inch. His other hand, holding the Master Sword, suddenly thrust forward from a surge of strength, as he struck the Wolfos in the neck with the hilt of the sword.

The beast flew back, giving Link a small amount of time to stand. He struggled a bit, as Navi flew around him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, yet Link only grunted in response and bulked himself for the return of the Wolfos.

The creature began growling once standing, as it glared at Link. It then suddenly began dashing in a circle around him. Having seen this tactic being employed by a Wolfos before, he grinned as he began trying to face it.

It came to a stop soon after, with Link giving an icy stare. The Wolfos then did exactly as he had thought, lunging for him yet again. Link immediately reached for his belt as it hurtled towards him. It did, however, possess much more force then he had imagined.

He was instantly knocked to the floor, with the Wolfos lying on top of him. He coughed from the sudden force, as a small trickle of blood began to seek out from underneath them.

"Link!?" Navi suddenly cried, not realising what had happened. She felt tears beginning to form, with a small ball at the back of her throat.

The pair lay lifeless on the floor in front of her, as if they had both suffered a fate only fit for one. The girl at the doorway shrieked in surprise at seeing the result.

"…Why? What were you thinking?" Navi asked him, before sitting beside his head. Her tears were more present now, as they began to slide down her face. A few moments later however, and she had noticed a warmth around her.

"…You're breathing…Link, you're alive!" She spoke through the tears. Link opened his eyes slowly, despondently, and gazed at her. He then smiled with more affection then Navi had ever seen.

"But, what about the blood?" She asked, as Link pushed the hulking corpse off of himself. He held the Kokiri sword in his right hand, which he had still kept from his childhood. A large vein of blood was encrusted upon it, as he put it down beside him to regain his composure. Navi then noticed a large knife wound in the Wolfo's abdomen.

"Oh…Link, why did you do that?" She asked, letting the tears stream down her face. Her raspy voice alerted Link, as he turned to face her. Seeing the many emotions present on her face made him feel many different sensations, such as feeling safe, secure, but most of all, loved.

He rose to his feet; a little queasy from the injury he had from the beast's claws, and lifted Navi up with him. He took a step backward with the pain in his chest, alerting Navi to his injury. The girl by the trunk smiled to herself, letting out a sigh of relief, before walking back into the Kokiri forest.

"We have to get that wound covered…" Navi spoke, wiping a tear from her eye. Link opened his mouth to this, to which Navi did not take any notice for fear of it being another simple grunt. What she heard, however, was far from it.

"I…I'm sorry," he said, with a surprisingly lively tone, to which she had never heard before. She started to feel tearful again, but this time, with a sense of happiness. "It's just that I feel so alone."

Hearing this, Navi knew straight away how he could feel so. After all, it was only her and the Great Deku Tree who knew of Links past. She could not help but fly out of his hand, and hug his waist. She smiled at him, to which he did to her. She then tightly squeezed the small section of his clothing to which she held, before speaking.

"But you'll always have me."

:-:-:

_Well, there you have it! I hope it was alright, as I tried to write a lot of detail in there. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, and I look forward to your responses!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: the Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game.**_


End file.
